Mine
by potter.will.never.die
Summary: Based on the song Mine- Taylor Swift. Myla Pink is messed up, she is a quiet girl who never lets herself fall in love. Until she meets James Potter. She sees past his surname and he turns the careful girl into a rebel. please read and review. will post daily. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the song Mine- Taylor Swift

So this a story i have been wanting to write for a while now but have been busy with other stories and not had time to write it. Anyway i hope you like it please leave a review next chapter will be up either tomorrow or on Friday. Thanks for reading. Oh and if this goes well i will write it in James POV aswell.

**You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

"Excuse me miss would you like to order?" A tall guy had just approached me, the waiter I presume. I was in a cafe after all. He was very handsome; he had shaggy black hair sticking up at all angles and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. He looked like he was about to fall over he was so tired but I guess I stared a moment too long because he looked away awkwardly but smirking. Great I thought typical me making people feel awkward. Bloody brilliant.

"Erm no, not yet can you give me another minute please?" I answered awkwardly; I just wanted to be alone for a while. I wasn't even hungry to be honest; I just needed to get out. So I apparated to Diagon Alley. It was the first place I thought of and then I wound up in this cafe when I realised that it was raining and I wasn't wearing a jacket. The waiter just nodded and walked away. Damn he really was cute, if I was in a better mood I might have spoken to him more

I figured about half an hour had passed when the waiter returned again, the cafe was really busy and he looked a little bit rushed. I figured I would just order a pumpkin pasty just to be polite.

"You know when your reading a book you are supposed to turn the pages" he smirked. Great I had forgotten I had opened up my book, I was just staring at it for the last hour or so. Now he thought I was a total idiot. Not that I cared.

"Yeah" I replied quietly, waiting for this moment to be over so I could go back to daydreaming.

"What you reading anyway?" he asked as though he actually cared and this wasn't just customer and waiter talk.

"Shakespeare" I didn't think he would know who it was anyway considering it was a muggle author

"Oh as in the guy who wrote Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet?" he asked with such interest that I gulped, how did he know this stuff?

"Yeah, you like him?" how I was keeping my cool? I didn't know. It seemed like words were just flowing out of my mouth as this incredibly hot guy was talking to me. I was so used to being the library geek that nobody ever noticed. Why was he talking to me and not little miss fake tits in the corner?

"Yeah I love his work especially Macbeth" was this guy serious? How did a wizard know so much about Shakespeare? I mean I didn't attend the typical Hogwarts I was shipped off to Beauxbatons so I don't know what they learnt in muggle studies but I know for sure they didn't do Shakespeare. My friend went to Hogwarts and we were still really close so I knew all about their schooling system. I however had a muggle mother so grew up reading old classic muggle books. Unaware that I was daydreaming again he coughed and I snapped out of it.

"So you ready to order? Or do you want to read that page again?" he joked.

"Pumpkin pasty please"

"Right away miss?..." he indicated for me to tell him my name.

"Oh Myla Pink" I replied quickly.

"Well, Miss Pink I will get that order for you right away, let me know if you manage to get onto the next page"

"Will do" Damn I was good. How the hell did I just keep my cool there usually when guys I didn't know caught me off guard I would blush like mad and be unable to talk. I liked to be in control when it came to guys after all I grew up with my mother practically helpless.

"So Miss Pink, Why were you so sad earlier?" James asked. I had hung about at the cafe all day. After eating my pumpkin pasty I read my book. I was unaware how long I had been sitting there. I noticed the cafe getting quieter but I was too relaxed to move so I just sat there. Drowning my sorrows in Shakespeare. The waiter from earlier hadn't said anything to me after he delivered my pasty until it had gotten really quiet. At which point he walked over to me and planked himself in my booth and began talking to me. We ended up talking for hours until a small woman with long black hair walked over to us and asked if James could lock up, he agreed and then we went back to talking. In the hours we spent talking I learnt his name, a bit about his family, his school life and what he wanted to be. He also learned a few things about me but I didn't tell him too much. I never do. He wouldn't tell me his last name though incase I judged him like everybody else did. So I didn't push him. He was odd though. I liked him. It was going well until he asked me that question.

"You can call me by my first name you know? And what do you mean? I wasn't sad" I decided the innocent act should work it usually helped me get through awkward situations.

"No thanks I prefer Miss Pink. Well you stared at a book for an hour when you came in here and you day dreamed for all of that time. You were definitely sad about something you could see it in your eyes" Bloody fantastic he was watching me.

"I wasn't sad actually I was just daydreaming"

"Sure, sure" he said sarcastically

"I was and anyway why should I tell you when I don't even know your full name?" he tensed up a bit when I asked him his name again.

"Because then you will judge me and ask why I'm working in a little cafe and it's too long an explanation to be honest" he replied looking right into my eyes.

"I have time" he sighed then took a deep breath.

"James Sirius Potter" he closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding.

"So?" I asked, I mean big whoop he was Harry Potter's son, it's not a big deal. Well not to me anyway. He looked up, obviously surprised at my response.

"You mean you don't care?" he asked suspiciously

"Not really" I replied. He looked startled; this obviously wasn't the reaction he usually got when he said he was a Potter. Oh well. I was curious however of one thing.

"I am curious though, isn't your family like really rich? So why are you working in a cafe?" I asked. His family were like billionaires now so why was the eldest Potter working in some little cafe in Diagon Alley when he could just be at home. He just smirked and began to talk.

"Well my parents said that they had to work for their living and I would have to work for mine. They said that I couldn't live off their money forever and I agree with them. I'm currently at healing school which costs a lot of money. My parents are paying for half of it whilst I'm here whenever I'm not at school working part- time waiting tables." He was smirking as if he still couldn't believe that I didn't care about his name.

"Oh okay, makes sense. Do you still live with them?" I felt like we were playing 20 questions now.

"No, I left when I got accepted into Healing school. They live in a small town and I wanted so much more than that."He replied casually.

"Oh"

"So what about you where are you living just now?" he asked

"In a tiny little flat with my friend in the centre of London"

"No living with the parents then?"

"No I haven't lived with them for years"

"You seem guarded, whenever I bring up your parents you tense up" I froze, how was he doing this? I bet he can read minds or some other shit like that.

"We all have secrets" I responded quietly

"Yeah I suppose we do" he agreed "So no boyfriend?"

"No, I'm more like a flight risk, with a fear of falling" he chuckled.

"You are some girl Miss Pink"

"Thanks, so what about you? No girlfriend?"

"Nope, most girls don't see past my last name so I don't bother"

I sighed we were both in the same situation. He began looked in my eyes again and began to talk

"Do you ever wonder why we bother with love if it never lasts? I mean all my aunts and uncles all met their wives and husbands at school which makes me think I'm either gay or fucked" he joked. That made me laugh, he was definitely NOT gay.

"I know the feeling, but I don't think I'm gay to be honest" he chuckled again. His laugh was so cute. Myla stop I told myself, you will not be falling for anybody anytime soon. You are a flight risk remember? I looked at my watch 4.52am.

"Shit!" I jumped up "look what time it is! I have to go my roommate will be so worried!" he must have caught onto the time as well because he jumped up too.

"Crap, I have to be at healing school in 2 hours!" he looked at me again and said "Do you have a mobile?"Was this him asking for my number?

"Yes" I answered shyly

"Can I get your number?" he asked pulling .Oh god was this happening? I knew I should have left earlier. I'm a flight risk remember

"Yeah sure" I pulled out a bit, of paper and a pen that muggles use; it was so much easier than carrying a quill and ink. I wrote down my number and handed it to him. He smirked.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Pink"

"You too Mr Potter" he winked then walked to the back so he could begin to lock up. I quietly walked out the front door and apparated to my flat. Heart ready to pound out my chest. Maybe I would let myself fall this time, it couldn't hurt that bad.

e wouldn't telh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Date

"MYLA YOUR PHONE IS RINGING COME AND ANWSER IT!" Shouted my roommate Kazia. I ran into the kitchen to get it from my bag. It didn't take long our flat was tiny! Oh Merlin Unknown Number! It might be James! Eeeeeeeek! I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello" I answered calmly.

"Hey is this Miss pink?" he joked, why he insisted on calling me Miss Pink? I didn't know.

"I'm afraid so, something I can help you with?" I joked. Damn I was getting too caught up in this. I am a flight risk I told myself. Calm down.

"Well yes actually Miss Pink, you see I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since yesterday and was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"Oh I don't know I am supposed to be walking my Unicorn tonight then I have a date with Voldemort so I'm not sure. " Very good Myla, keep it humorous, I told myself.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel your date with Voldemort because I have already made the plans, wouldn't want to waste anything now would you?" I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl.

"Well I suppose if you have already made plans, okay then." I tried to sound as calm as possible even though my heart was racing. What was up with me? Flight risk Myla, Flight risk.

"Good, get you outside the cafe tonight at six." He told me "Don't wear anything too fancy."

"But where are we-?" and then he hung up, where the hell was I going? Just then Kazia popped up.

"So? Has Lala got a date tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"Well it's not so much a date" I replied "I'm a flight risk remember 3 dates max, no more no less"

"Oh please you are so smitten, you were blushing and smiling the entire time! You have it bad already Lala, you have already fallen" she replied looking smug. She was so wrong. I don't fall in love, never have; never will it's too risky.

"Have not! He's just cute, big deal I'm allowed to date you know and I have not fallen. You know my rules Kazia."

"Sure you haven't. So who is he do I know him? Is he hot?" she asked changing the subject of my falling a bit, thankfully.

"I haven't" I told her again just so the message would sink in. Myla Pink was not in love. "Well you might he went to Hogwarts and is the same age as us."

"Oh what's his name? What house was he in? Is he hot?" she asked the hot one again just so I could admit that I was attracted to him and then tease me more.

"Erm its James Potter" I said waiting for her reaction.

"NO FRICKING WAY! No way no way no way!" she jumped about excitedly. "Are you kidding? THE James Potter?"

"Yes, what's the big deal?"I asked nervously.

"Lala, he was THE hottest boy in school, EVERYONE fancied him but he only dated two girls who were both bitches who used him to get popular. He was really upset about it. He was also like THE smartest in our year and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain! Lala he was voted Hottest Wizard in the world! Plus he's a billionaire!" Kazia was squeaking with excitement. Personally I wasn't too bothered I mean he was just a guy who asked her out.

"It's not that big a deal, he's just a normal guy who asked me out imp not going to get hung up on him just because he is all of those things. Besides he isn't living off his parent's money, he works part-time and is at healing school."

"Where is he taking you?" she asked completely ignoring what I just said.

"I don't know, why?" I asked curiously

"Lala he is such a romantic, but not cheesy romantic just like incredibly hot romantic. You are so going to fall for this one." She said looking far too happy.

"I am not, it is one date Kazia. I don't fall you have to get used to it. Besides after going to Beauxbatons for 7 years I think I know how to handle myself and not fall." I replied feeling smug.

"You say that now Lala but I guarantee this is the one you are going to fall for. Hell I even fell for him in 5th year. But I got over it when I met Leo." Leo is Kazia's boyfriend. They have been going out for 4 years now and I swear he is going to propose someday.

"Keep telling yourself that Kazia but I am not going to fall in love with some little rich boy, besides it's only the first date."

"Oh so there will be more dates?" she asked

"I don't know I haven't even been on one yet."Kazia sighed then walked back over to the sofa.

"So when are you going?" she asked changing the topic slightly.

"Erm I'm meeting him at 6." I answered shyly. I was not going to fall for James. We would probably just end up friends by the end of this once he realises how messed up I am.

"Well hate to break it to you but its 4.30 just now" she said not even looking up from her magazine.

"SHIT!" and with that I was off running to get a shower and get ready. Thank god it was a Saturday or else I would have been at work till 5.30. I turned the shower on and jumped in it quickly and began washing my hair. I hate how when you are in the shower you think so much like just now I have like 700 billion thoughts going through my mind. It sucked.

AS soon as I had washed my hair I got out of the shower and ran to my room to dry my hair. I was really lucky my long blonde hair had natural soft curls so I didn't need to straighten it or anything. I did however have the difficult decision of what to wear. What could I wear that wasn't too fancy but also looks like I have made an effort. Why is it that even though my wardrobe was full I had nothing to wear? Then suddenly I remembered I had a gorgeous blue floral dress I wore to a garden party last year. I can so wear that with my long white knitted cardigan and white flats. Perfect.

By the time I had shoved my clothes on and put on some light make-up it was 5.57pm. I shouted bye to Kazia then apparated to the cafe. James was already there. He was wearing light denim jeans and a white shirt. His hair was slightly more tamed but still wild. It was sort of nice though. I hate it when things are too perfect. He was also holding a big bouquet of flowers wrapped in a blue ribbon. As soon as I arrived he turned around and smiled. He walked over to me. My heart began to race. Why was this happening to me?

"Hey, you look great." He said sounding nervous.

"Thanks so do you" aw he was being so cute. Wait what? Flight risk Myla. Flight Risk, do not get too attached.

"Here I got you these" he said handing me the flowers, he looked really nervous. I took them they really were beautiful and had little white butterflies flying around inside it.

"Thank you they are beautiful"

"I thought you would like them" he smirked appearing to calm down more.

"So where are we going then?" I asked but I think I sounded a bit too eager.

"Take my hand and I will show you" he said taking out his hand from his pockets. I reluctantly took it and found myself spinning until I landed on what appeared to be sand. Was I at the beach? Oh shit I really was at the beach.

"The beach?" I asked

"Yip!" he said popping the "P" "come on over here." He was dragging me over to a blanket where there was a wicker basket and another blanket in the middle. Oh god he got us a picnic at the beach! Under the stars! What was he doing to me?

"Wow!" I said I was truly surprised; no guy has ever gone to this much effort for me before. I began to blush a little as he took my hand and dragged me over to the blanket.

"I remember you telling me you loved going to the beach but never got to go often so I thought it was the perfect place for a first date" he was smiling and looking at me, I was still gobsmacked he had put a lot of effort and thought into this. I don't even remember telling him about me loving the beach.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" those are the only words I can manage to get out...

"I'm glad you like it, oh and I got lots of food too I thought we could just talk but I got one of those muggle IPads.

As well so we can watch a movie too."

"This is too much James" I said trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Don't be daft Miss Pink" he smirked. I smiled back and sat down. We talked for hours until it began to get really dark and I began to get tired when James brought out the IPad and we watched The Hangover. He put his arm around me and I got goosebumps. It really was a perfect date. So simple but perfect.

The film had finished and we were just lying down looking at the stars when I realised it must be really late and I have work tomorrow! SHIT!

"James I have to go soon you know I have work tomorrow" I said rolling over and looking at him.

"Miss Pink have you ever stayed awake all night?" he asked.

"Nope I have work early and can't be late"

"Well I have, and even though you feel like dying in the morning it is all part of being young. You know breaking the rules and living a little bit. You are far too careful and need to be more careless."

I was gobsmacked was he really asking me to stay up all night? He sat up and put his arm around me again. The goosebumps were back. This boy really was going to make a rebel out of me. And I am going enjoy every minute of it. Then again I did have work tomorrow...

"I don't know James I mean if I'm late my bos-"His lips pressed against mines, kissing me softly and tenderly but also passionately like he was hungry for me. I had kissed loads of guys before but none like this. It was usually just some horny guy hoping to get lucky. I kissed him back just as eagerly then he pulled away. Smirking again. Why was he so damn sexy when he smirked? And me being me blushed, yes I blushed.

"You're a good kisser" he whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself" I was getting so much better at flirting, clearly.

"Still don't fancy staying out all night?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well I suppose I could company but we will need more food, I am a total midnight mucher." He smiled a huge toothy smile. Oh My Merlin I am going to stay out all night at the beach with a boy I met yesterday! He is already turning me into a rebel.

"Good, now would Miss Pink like to watch another film?" and with that we began watching another film kissing every so often. Each kiss becoming more and more passionate until I pulled away. We both fell asleep around 5am. And it truly was a perfect date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Of Mine-

I finally left James at around 6am because I had to go home and start getting ready for work. I opened the door to my apartment really slowly so I wouldn't wake Kazia up. Okay I will just tip toe into my room and she won't hear me.

"And where were you _all night_? I know you have your rules and all that blah blah blah but putting out on the first date? I thought you had some class Lala!" she said sarcastically. Well it wasn't funny I wasn't _that_ type of girl.

"Actually Miss- Know- it- all James planned a romantic evening and we stayed up all night talking and unlike others I am not that kind of person!" I said smugly hinting that she was that kind of person.

"Oi! That was one time and he was really hot." She was so gullible; the guy told her he was an auror and was leaving the next day on a 6 month trip to find death eaters. She found him in a muggle night club two weeks later snogging the face off another girl. She was not too happy. I just laughed poor Kazia she will believe anything.

"Sure sure Kazia was smirking, damn that James making me smirk. Aww I love the way James smirks. Wait what? Love? No no no I just like the way he smirks. Wait why am I thinking about James? I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard Kazia sigh.

"Anyway enough about my past flings how was the date with the dashing James Potter?" she asked excitedly.

"Well he took me to the beach"

"THE BEACH? You mean you sat up all night with him under the stars?" she asked gobsmacked.

"Yeah, and he got us a picnic and we watched films then we just talked and looked at the stars. He is really good at astronomy you know. He knows like all the constellations whereas I only know like 10. Anyway he convinced me to stay out all night with him."i smiled at the memory of our kiss under the stars it really couldn't be any more romantic. Kazia must have read my mind too because...

"So did you kiss him?" she was far too excited about this.

"W-what? N-no of course I didn't" she had to catch me when I was lost in thoughts didn't she.

"liar! You totally kissed him! You fell for him too! Oh my little girl is growing up! _You like him, oh yes you love him you really like him, you really love him_"

"Well maybe once but I don't like to kiss and tell and I don't love him Kazia it's been one date." I winked then walked to my room hopefully I could catch an hours sleep before work. I closed my door and fell into bed. I fell asleep instantly and flew away to dreamland.

I woke up after what felt like an hours sleep, I really should get up and start getting ready. What time is it? Where is my alarm clock? Oh there it is, 9.04am SHIT! Oh fuck! I'm late! I'm so going to get fired the ministry is going to kill me! And my boss! Oh shit! Maybe she hasn't noticed yet maybe it's not so bad. Nope its bad! Where the hell is my clothes? I am now fumbling around my room looking for my clothes .Great. I'm going to kill James for making me late! I quickly need to grab my bag and go no time for breakfast

I apparated out of the apartment not even bothering to say anything to Kazia who is probably still in bed and arrive at the ministry. I'm probably splinched too I got here in such a rush. I run to my office (the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes) and get to my desk quickly hoping my boss isn't here yet.

It's my lucky day apparently my boss isn't here yet. Hallelujah. Praise the lord , just as I sit in my seat and begin my work in storms my boss she is in a terrible mood, thank Merlin I wasn't a minute later or else I would have a very high chance of being fired. She marches into her office and slams the door. Susan Croft who works at the desk beside me leans over and says

"Jeesh! Wonder what's rocked her boat" she sighs

"I know right, she isn't usually that bad"

"So why were you late this morning? it's nothing like you. You are usually the first person here. " she smirked. should I tell her? Eh why not?

"I erm had a date last night" I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Noway! With who? Tell me tell me!" she asked excitedly what was with everyone getting excited over me going on a date?

"erm just this guy I met, we stayed up all night and I didn't get in until 6am!"

"Where did he take you? Would I know him?" for some reason I didn't want to tell her about James just yet so I could see how everything unfolds first.

"No you wouldn't know him" I lied of course she would know him, she went to Hogwarts and if he was as popular as Kazia says he is then she will know him. "Well I met him in this cafe then he asked me out. We had a picnic at the beach and watched films and just stayed up all night talking really." I said trying to shrug it off like it wasn't a big deal even though it really really was.

"Well that sounds really really romantic, a night under the stars, I bet it was amazing." She said with a grin from ear to ear.

"it was nice" I said trying shake it off.

"Well it must've been more than nice if you stayed out _all night_ with this mysterious man." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop, we didn't do anything we might have kissed a little but nothing more Suzy"

"Oh please you don't stay out all night, remember the time we went out clubbing? Yeah you went home at 11.30 because you had work the next day. I'm one of your best friends and _I _can't even get you to stay out all night and if some guy you barley know can make you then he is something special"

"Fine I had a great time and we stayed out all night , because I didn't want to seem rude if you _must _know"

She chuckled at this " Sure thing Myla, but Mr Mystery is making a rebel of my little Myla and I won't have it, if you are late again because of _loverboy_ I'm afraid we may have to have words" she winked then walked off to go and see somebody about something.

Merlin James really is going to turn me into a rebel.

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Mine

**I haven't written for a while so sorry guys! But more updates now as that is me officially off for summer! Just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all of my recent subscribers and favourites. Also another MASSIVE thank you to all reviewers! I couldn't ask for more from yous. If any of yous have ideas then please PM me. I have a good idea of where i am going with this but if any of you want to rock the boat a bit then please feel free to PM me ideas. Thanks again everyone! X**

**I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.**

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

I thought about James all day. I was going over everything from yesterday in my head. What we spoke about, the kiss. He really was a good kisser, thinking about the way he held me gave me goose bumps again. What was this boy doing to me?

"Myla? Are you even listening?"Kazia asked. She was talking about what we could have for dinner but i zoned out.

"Um...yeah" Trying not to sound like i was clueless as to what she was saying.

"What was the last thing i said?" She asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Um...what was the last thing i said?"Merlin my sarcasm is good. Kidding that was sarcasm too.

"Oh yeah very funny. You were daydreaming, not like you Myla. You're changing already!" she said smirking.

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed" i said my voice half annoyed.

"Oh yes you have, i don't blame you though that's what happens when you fall in _love._"she said giggling.

"Oi! I. Am. Not. In. Love! I have known him for like 4 days you can't be in love after four days!Can you?"

"Never heard of love at first sight babe? So yes you can fall in love after 4 days because you have!" her grin was getting bigger.

"I am not in love with him. I don't even know him that well."

"Yes you do! You have been out with him twice and all yous do is talk. Plus yous text each other all day. Yeah i know about that too!"

Shit1 how did she know? It was true they had been texting each other alot since the date.

"We did a little more than talking, thank you very much"

Kazia gasped and Myla immediately regretted what she said. She was never going to forget this.

"I knew it! I knew you kissed him! You were far too happy when you came back yesterday!" She seemed far too excited about this. It was like she was dating James.

"Calm down Kazia. Yea we kissed but nothing more okay you know i take things slow for a reason"

Kazia sighed, she knew that reason all to well. The reason why i didn't trust people, why i could never feel vulnerable, why i was the way i was.

"I just think it's time you take a chance Lala, that is all." She walked off to the kitchen to start on dinner whilst i went to my room.

Maybe it is time i take a chance. I mean i can always tell when guys are going to mess me about and James has passed all my little test so far. Hell he even made me late for work!

3 months later

I took a chance. And it was the best chance i ever took. James was sweet, kind, funny, down to earth, fit and passionate. He was a true romantic and took me on amazing dates. My 3 date rule was officially out the window because we had went on way more dates than that and i still hadn't chucked him and don't plan on anytime soon.

He eventually figured out why i was flight risk with a fear of falling too. We were at the beach again , it had become our regular place. I loved it because it was a special place that only us knew about. It was then that he asked me why i was so guarded and i told him everything.

"_I feel like i can tell you anything and i have only known you for two months" He said as we lay on our stomachs facing each other._

"_I know it's so weird. I have never had somebody i could tell everything too before, Kazia knows alot of my secrets but some things I don't tell her incase she judges me." I said thinking about the things i keep from Kazia, like what me and James talk about._

"_What secrets do you have?"he asked sounding curious._

_I sighed, i was waiting for this. I was going to have to tell him eventually._

"_Well-" but he cut me off._

"_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said taking my hand in his._

_I got butterflies again just like i did whenever i felt his touch, i hope that feeling never goes away._

"_No i want to tell you. Well remember back at the cafe when you asked me why i was so sad?" he nodded and i continued. "Well i didn't exactly grow up in the happiest of families, my dad was an alcoholic and he would always come home and fight with my mum. He would hit her and she would scream at him. They would say they were getting a divorce and make me choose who i wanted to live with but weeks later they would say they were getting back together. We moved house alot when i was younger and before i went to school so we could get a fresh start, but we never did. I would think that things were going to get better but they never did. It was like a cycle really, dad comes home drunk, dad hits mum, they break up, i live with mum, weeks later they get back together, then it all begins again. That's why i am so messed up and don't trust people. I can't afford to live through what my mum went through and she let me watch it all. I lived in a constant fear that he was going to come home one night and hit me this time. I can never feel too vulnerable in relationships either it scares me. The day i met you was the day my mum called me to tell me that her and my dad were going to try again. It killed me to know what was going to happen again. I had to get out of the apartment so i apparated to Diagon Alley and met you." I smiled indicating that my story had finished. I told him the shorter version as the other one was far too long. It wasn't that different though._

_I looked up at him, but he didn't look at me. He was looking out into the water. He said it relaxed him, that's why he loved it so much._

_He turned to me and looked straight into my eyes, every emotion going through his eyes._

"_Did he ever hurt you?" He asked sounding angry._

"_No" I whispered_

"_Do you trust me?" he asked looking straight into my eyes seeking the answer._

"_With my life" I whispered. He smiled a half smile then pulled me closer cupping my face in his hands._

"_You know we'll never make your parents mistakes" he whispered our foreheads were touching. I smiled as he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back just as passionately Her pulled away suddenly I was a bit startled but when he looked me right in the eyes and he said_

"_I love you" he whispered. I tried to stop myself smiling but couldn't my heart was pounding out my chest and i swore i heard fireworks going off somewhere._

"_I love you too." I whispered back as he kissed me again._

And at that i knew that me and James were forever. I told him my biggest secret and my insecurities and he said he loved me. Bye bye flight risk because this girl has fallen and it's too late to save her and return her back to her old ways.

"JAMES! Wheres my hoodie?" i called. I had been looking for it for ages now and had given up and decided to just ask James.

"In your drawer" he whispered in my ear as he cam up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. Leaning down and kissing my neck. Damn him for being so tall.

"I should have known" He chuckled and spun me around to face him. His smile never failed to send me butterflies, how the hell did i manage to pull this one.

"You really are beautiful you know that Miss Pink?" he pulled me closer, closing the gap in between us.

"So i've been told" i half smirked.

"If i find out you have more admirers than just me then i'm afraid i will just have to use an unforgivable curse on them." He said half joking, half serious.

"T'aww is wittle wames jealous?" I asked making a baby face.

"Oh yes!" he said picking me up and spinning me round until we both fell onto the couch in fits of laughter.

After the laughter had died James shuffled up so i could lie with my head on his lap.

"Can you belive it?" i ask him

"What?" he replies curiously.

"How much things have changed in three months, it's sorta scary" i say looking up at him as he plays with my hair.

"I know in three months i have met and fallen in love with the most wonderful girl in the world" he said leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"I know! I have met some prick who is full of himself and is a total munter who thinks he is in love." I said jokingly

"OI!" he said nudging me. He was laughing though, i chuckled.

"Kidding, i have met the most gorgeous guy and fallen in love with him."

"I love you Miss Pink"

"I love you too Mr Potter"

I life really had changed. But for the better. I saw James as often as i could even though he was in Healing school all the time and working in the cafe. Whilst i was at work alot. I had practically moved in with him but all of my stuff was over at my apartment.

But i was finally really really happy and that was all thanks to James.


End file.
